


I'm Not A Hero

by AceLotti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLotti/pseuds/AceLotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek visits Stiles after the whole ordeal of "Master Plan." Stiles is feeling useless and Derek trys to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not A Hero

As things are calming down - as Allison and Scott stand embracing each other, as Lydia and Jackson do the same while Chris Argent checks him for injuries, as Isaac heals - as all of that is happening, Derek finally is able to pull Stiles aside without anyone noticing.

“Ow!” Stiles said. “Must I repeatedly remind you that I actually stay broken when you snap my arm,” he pulled his arm away. Derek didn’t listen though, already preoccupied with the cuts and bruises on Stiles’ face. 

“What happened?” Derek asked. It wasn’t from driving the jeep through a wall, they weren’t that new. Stiles shrugged and mumbled something about lacrosse. “Don’t lie to me.”

“Gerard was just trying to send Scott a message..” Stiles said. He told Derek the story of what happened after Jackson “died” on the field. Not once did he look Derek in the eyes as he spoke, and when he was done, he was looking at his shoes. 

Derek was boiling in anger. He wanted to kill Gerard - again - for what he did. Did he really think torturing Stiles would keep any of them away? His fingers hooked under Stiles’ chin and he lifted his head gently, meeting his eyes and feeling the pain, worry, and exhaustion from the whole day just seeping out of him. 

“Derek?” Derek closed his eyes and refrained from growling. Isaac was looking around. “We could use some help over here...” Derek looked back to Stiles who gave him a knowing smirk. 

“Go ahead Sourwolf, I can make it home from here, I’m not as helpless as everyone thinks,” Derek frowned at that, but he didn’t have time to respond as he had to go help Isaac, and Stiles was already walking toward the Jeep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Stiles was lying on his stomach, his face pressed into his pillow. There was a tap at his window and he almost jumped straight out of his skin, thinking it was the missing, almost-dead Gerard coming back to kill him instead of beat him up. But when he calmed down, he saw that it was just Derek. 

“Oh you knock now?” Stiles asked, his usual wit wasn’t there due to the exhaustion. Derek shrugged and climbed in, closing the window behind him. Again, he took Stiles’ face in his hand and examined the cuts on his face. His thumb came up and ran over Stiles’ cut lower lip. Stiles didn’t say a word.

“You’re never this quiet,” Derek said. 

“I had a rough day,” Stiles grumbled, he turned away from Derek and flopped back on the bed, emitting a low groan. He was sure one of his ribs was broken. Derek sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“If I had known...” Derek tries.

“Pack first, Stiles last,” Stiles said bitterly. 

“Stiles you are pack...”

“Yeah well, apparently I’m more of a hindrance than any help, since I dont have super-duper werewolf powers to do some serious butt kicking. I’m just the bait, or the distraction, or the punching bag...”

“Since when are you seeing yourself so helpless,” Derek asked, frowning. Sure, Stiles was right, he wasn’t a werewolf. But in his own Stiles-esque way, he’s always been pretty helpful. His research, his connections to the Sheriff’s department, his...humanity, it’s helped them all. 

“My dad called me a hero tonight,” Stiles said. Derek turned his head, confusion on his face. “The game, I scored a goal or two...actually I scored four, I freeking rocked!” Derek chuckled at Stiles, but the boys face quickly slipped back to misery. “Of course, after tonight, wining a lacrosse game doesn’t feel so heroic...” 

“Stiles, you’re an idiot,” Derek shook his head. Stiles’ jaw dropped a little.

“Um, hey! I’m trying to wallow in some well deserved self-pity here and you’re not letting me! You’re kind of a crappy boy-friend-mate-thing, I don’t know exactly what we are actually because every time I bring it up you get all growly and intimidating and stuff and ...what was I talking about?” Derek laughed and before Stiles could open his mouth again, he leaned in and kissed the confusion right off his face. 

“Stiles...” Derek sighed. “You are a hero...” Stiles raised an eyebrow. “You’re the one who figured out how to save Jackson, brought Lydia to keep us from killing him. Drove your car through a warehouse wall to hit the Kanima...” He forced Stiles to look at him. “You were a hero tonight,” Stiles finally broke a smile, a real one, not his sarcastic ones from earlier. 

“Thanks Derek,” Stiles said, sighing and leaning his head on Derek’s chest. Derek held him close as Stile finally let his fatigue from the day out. They lied together on Stiles’ bed, Derek’s head on top of Stiles’. They were comfortably quiet, but neither of them were ready to sleep just yet. 

After a while, Derek spoke up. “Boyfriend.”

“Huh?” Stiles looked up. 

“You weren’t sure, So I thought I’d just put it out there,” Derek said. “‘Boy-friend-mate-thing’...”

“My god you’re blushing,” Stiles grinned. 

“Shut up,” Derek said, but he felt his face grow warmer. 

“Sourwolf,” Stiles teased, snuggling into Derek’s chest.

“Don’t cal me that,” Derek grumbled.

“You love it,” Derek shook his head at the boy, but ducked his head, kissing the top of Stiles’.


End file.
